Episode 6958 (28th August 2014)
"Marlon scuffles with Ross as he tries to stop him entering the church, while Brenda takes April to Gennie's grave in an attempt to help her understand what a funeral is; and Moira offers Adam his old job back." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Marlon and Ross continue to scuffle as Marlon tries to prevent Ross entering the church. As the villagers exit to find out what the commotion is, Ross walks away from the funeral after nearly being arrested. Ashley is mortified as Carole and Graham argue in The Woolpack. Finn is angry that Victoria told James he is looking for his mum. He is disappointed when James suggests the message may not be from her. Harriet precedes with the funeral while Laurel remains concerned at Marlon's level of grief for Donna. Brenda tries to explain what a funeral is to April, but she is at a loss at what to say. James provides Finn with personal questions and answers to ask 'Emma' to find out if it's really her. When the wrong answers are returned, James advises Finn to stay away reminding him what happened the last time he met with a complete stranger. Marlon weeps uncontrollably and as he reads Donna's eulogy and struggles to continue. Brenda takes April to Gennie's headstone in an attempt to explain to April why Donna won't be able to come back. April spots Ross at the newly-dug empty grave and wanders over to him asking him what it's for. Ross explains that her mum is being buried in there as that is what happens when somebody dies. Victoria watches Finn as he goes to delete the profile he set up to find his mother but he cancels the action as she leaves the room. Brenda thanks Ross for getting through to April as April hugs him. Marlon seethes as he arrives in the cemetery to bury Donna and witnesses Ross hugging his daughter. Adam arrives back from court and offers to help Moira on the farm. Ashley finally ends it with Carole but when Carole starts to badmouth Ashley, Harriet is the first to come to his defence. Moira offers Adam his job back, telling him that she is proud of him for telling the truth about the fire. Laurel tells Paddy she's not sure she can marry Marlon as she doesn't think his heart is in it. Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *James Barton - Bill Ward *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast *Carole - Tracy Brabin *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *PC Stone - Paul David-Gough *Graham - Paul Lacroux Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Interior and exterior *Cemetery *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes